


like we used to

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: jaehyung and younghyun slowly falling for each other again all over again.(alternatively: the adventure time! au featuring jae as princess bubblegum and young k as marceline)





	like we used to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotty/gifts).



> PLEASE read this!! thank you!! 
> 
> i got inspired by this after seeing this piece of jhp art: https://twitter.com/2basc0/status/1037158049008504832  
> ty snotty for letting me write this dumb and lame asf drabble AHAHHA i really hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> btw, in case anyone is confused, i tried to base this off canon adventure time episodes and its characters (not the genderbent ver). i'm thinking of doing two parts to this, with this first chapter being young k’s pov and him sorting out his feelings towards jae through his music, since on the show, marceline is a lot more emotional and expressive through the songs she sings. for the second chapter, i'd do jae’s pov which would address his feelings towards young k in a more ??practical?? sort of manner?? like the actual show which had pb and marceline drift bc pb was busy with her kingdom and what not... so yea
> 
> also: i tried out a new format lol

**_what was missing_ **

it’s been centuries, yet younghyun still can’t shake the chilling bitterness that surges within him whenever he looks at prince jaehyung. thinking of him only brings a dull ache, since he’s long convinced himself that whatever he feels towards the candy prince( _ss! since he always acts like one! , younghyun believes_ )  _doesn’t matter_  and that he is perfectly fine being on his own; that a messy breakup with  _him_  will never be enough to shake him - but seeing him? face to face? now that’s a different story. how prince jaehyung can look so happy, being all ridiculously prim and proper as he spends his immortal youth ruling over the candy kingdom  _still_  somehow irks him. time has done nothing to quell the feeling. if anything, time has only served to intensify it.

 

_sorry i don't treat you like a goddess,_

 

_is that what you want me to do?_

 

_sorry i don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_like all your little loyal subjects do_

 

younghyun can’t ignore the familiar sadness that sweeps over him too, whenever he’s with prince jaehyung.  _maybe it’s because he doesn’t care. doesn’t seem to acknowledge whatever we had! -_  he always finds himself thinking. younghyun misses the days when the two of them would spend time together traipsing about the rock candy mines, talking and laughing about anything and everything. maybe the fact that he misses prince jaehyung too much, even after centuries have since rolled by; is what  _really keeps_  him awake on most nights when he feels (admittedly) extra sentimental.

 

_i'm just your problem,_

 

_it's like i'm not even a person, am i?_

 

if he's being honest, prince jaehyung's face twisted in agitation satisfies him, in a way. it gives younghyun the enjoyment that at least some part of prince jaehyung still acknowledges him.  ~~oddly enough, the hum of satisfaction is accompanied with a twinge of guilt; like he feels upset that he's the one making jaehyung feel like that.~~

 

_so... why do i want to?_

 

_why do i want to..._

_to... bury you in the ground_

_and drink the blood from your... ugh!_  

* * *

_later, when they defeat the door lord and comb the area thoruoughly for their prized belongings, younghyun sees prince jaehyung hold up a very familiar article of clothing._

_"you... kept the shirt i gave you?" younghyun blurts out in surprise, seeing prince jaehyung beam happily as he clutches the shirt he remembers gifting him many years ago._

_yeah. it means a lot to me!" prince jaehyung replies nonchantly, holding up the shirt slightly to admire it endearingly before slipping it on. "they're my favourite pyjamas!"_

* * *

oddly enough, younghyun wonders much later, is how fast the grudge he had always held against the candy prince dissipates. perhaps it's the knowledge that he does value younghyun and cherishes the long history between them, or the fact that younghyun probably crosses prince jaehyung's mind as (admittedly) often as he does to prince jaehyung, too.

maybe, younghyun wonders, prince jaehyung isn't all too prissy and annoying as he thinks. maybe they could actually be friends again, or somewhere close to it.

tucked away in his bedroom in the comfort of his home, he absentmindedly reaches for his axe bass. closing his eyes, he begins so strum a melody, quietly tuning out the loud thoughts swirling about in his mind.  ~~as his fingers dance along the fretboard, his mind keeps racing around one thought. one~~ _ ~~person,~~_ ~~if younghyun is being specific. someone~~ _ ~~very~~_ ~~pretty with bubblegum hair and lovely features.~~

* * *

  ** _sky witch_**

_"that's seriously what this is about? rescuing your old teddy bear?” prince jaehyung scoffs, arms akimbo as he faces younghyun. “it’s just a doll. aren’t you like, too old for this younghyun?”_

_"sorry i didn't tell you. you might not have come otherwise. and yeah, hambo means a lot to me. so that’s why we’re here.” younghyun replies through gritted teeth, irritation dripping from his tone. “i’d thoroughly appreciate it if you’d stop mocking me and just... help me out here, okay?”_

_“...i’m sorry. let’s get it. let’s get hambo!”_

* * *

as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, younghyun carries a sleeping prince jaehyung in his arms as he flies him back to the candy kingdom. prince jaehyung has one hand loosely grabbing onto the fabric of younghyun’s shirt, with the other holding hambo.

younghyun thinks to himself about how contented he feels. he finds himself feeling extremely at ease and comfortable. obviously, it’s because he’s over the moon at having successfully retrieved hambo back from maja the sky witch.  _but there’s more than that._ he feels secure, and significantly less lonely than he often is.  _maybe it’s because we’re talking again... that we’re on good terms_.

immediately after those thoughts fill his head, prince jaehyung gives younghyun’s shirt two short, gentle tugs. startled, younghyun glances down at the sleeping candy prince. he almost snorts, thinking how silly it is that the boy in his arms has the most serene-looking expression etched onto his delicate features with a ghost of a smile quirking up his plump lips; seemingly agreeing _yeah, of course we’re on good terms! we’re jaehyungparkian!_  (a nickname that younghyun hasn’t thought about in decades; a word prince jaehyung hasn’t used in years).

* * *

_when it’s mid-afternoon and younghyun sets the sleeping boy down onto his bed when they’re finally back in the candy kingdom, said boy once again pulls at younghyun’s shirt. “bye, bribri,” prince jaehyung sleep-talks. younghyun finds himself flushing at the comment._

* * *

  _ **???**_

perched on the edge of his bed, younghyun tunes his axe bass. after ensuring that his instrument was perfectly tuned, he hovered over the recording set placed on the table nearby and switched it on. after hearing the tell-tale sign that his recording was being taped, younghyun cleared his throat once.

“this song is dedicated to someone... special to me,” younghyun starts quietly, suddenly feeling very nervous and shy. “these chords have been stuck in my head for awhile and... i finally have the right lyrics to go along with it.”

 

_run away, with me_

 

_to a cavern shaped like home_

 

_where we’ll build our own forever_

_and never dance alone_

* * *

  ** _varmints_**

“i’m crazy tired, brian. i think i have been for a long time,” the former candy prince sighed, and younghyun turned to face him. something about how fatigued he looked seemed to make younghyun’s heart ache. or at least,  _felt_  like it, since he didn’t think it was virtually possible, with him being undead - he was the vampire king, after all. his heart had stopped beating for god knows how long. maybe, the foreign feeling within him was what drove him to wrap an around jaehyung’s shoulders and pull him against his shoulders.

“eh, worry about it tomorrow. i’ll keep a lookout tonight. i’ll make sure no more varmints-“ younghyun starts, but is cut off by  ~~prince~~  ( _he’s in his exile, now,_  younghyun reminds himself) jaehyung yawning.

“s-sorry. for yawning. that was rude.” in the dim light, younghyun could just about make out jaehyung’s cheeks painted an even darker shade of pink.  _ ~~cute.~~_  “wake me up in 15 minutes, alright bribri?”

“i promise,” younghyun replies evenly. younghyun knows, however, that he wouldn’t keep his promise, since he knows how much jaehyung needs to rest.

as his trains his sight on said boy’s pumpkin patch, he silently recounts the events that had happened over the course of the night.

_i didn’t have to always worry about so many things, you know? the candy kingdom used to be so small, so manageable... but then it kept growing and growing, and there was always some new disaster to prepare against!”_

_"i-i tried. i really, really tried. i thought that if i shut everything out and just focused on work it would be all okay. look where that landed me. all i managed to do was push everyone away. i pushed you away...”_

never had younghyun expected his friendship to be rekindled with jaehyung like  _this_  again. sure, he thought that they could definitely be on friendly terms again, since he truly felt that the former candy prince wasn’t as intolerable as he had made him out to be, and he was confident that he would felt the same towards him, too. there really wasn’t any reason to be spiteful towards each other, so a genuine friendship seemed possible. however, younghyun did not anticipate having jaehyung open up to him in the rock candy mines, like he used to back when they were still close friends; moreso when they were lovers.

as his mind harps on this, the foreign feeling younghyun had experienced earlier ebbs within him once more.  ~~confused, younghyun shakes his head once before returning his focus onto the pumpkin patch ahead of him.~~

* * *

 

 

**_the music hole_ **

 

_i don't know what to do without you_

_i don't know where to put my hands_

_i've been trying to lay my head down_

_but I'm writing this at 3am_

 

younghyun sings, strumming his axe bass joyously. closing his eyes, younghyun finds himself fully immersed in the music. he floats upwards in total bliss and slowly opens his eyes to scan the crowd. when his eyes fall on prince jaehyung standing in the crowd watching him intently, younghyun notices how the candy prince’s eyes light up. before launching into the chorus, younghyun sticks out his tongue playfully at prince jaehyung. he sees jaehyung's eyes form crescents behind his big, gold-rimmed glasses, and younghyun swears that his undead heart does somersaults.

 

_i don't need the world to see_

 

_that I've been the best i can be, but_

_i don't think i could stand to be_

_where you don't see me_

 

suddenly, younghyun’s pick slips from his fingers, and he gasps. “my pick!”

* * *

 

 

_“i had to slay a bone demon for that pick. as i said, i’m not playing without it!” younghyun reiterates grumpily for what has to be umpteenth time. judging from the scene unfolding in front of him, he doubts that he’ll continue on with his song. with the crowd murmuring angrily among themselves and the ice king trying to control them without much success, younghyun feels his irritation flare up. just as he’s about to call it a day, prince jaehyung’s voice pierces through the crowd. “brian! your pick!”_

_younghyun catches his pick as it is thrown towards him. “thanks jae!” he shouts. when he peers down at the crowd before he continues his song, younghyun sees prince jaehyung flash him a thumbs-up while he sticks his tongue out. cute. very cute, younghyun thinks without any sense of hesitation._

* * *

  _and autumn comes when you're not yet done_

_with the summer passing by, but_

_i don't think i could stand to be_

_where you don't see me_

younghyun croons to prince jaehyung as he lays in his lap much later, as he sits on the edge of the stage. the battle of the bands event had ended hours ago, and they were the only ones left at the open space (save for cleanup staff clearing the area. younghyun doesn’t think they matter much, though).

“i really liked your song. did anything in particular inspire you?” prince jaehyung says, as he smiles down at younghyun.

younghyun hums quietly in response. prince jaehyung doesn’t press him for answers. instead, he gently cards his hands through younghyun’s hair.

“you should write me a song sometime. that’ll be sweet.”

_i have been,_ younghyun thinks. he’s been writing many songs about prince jaehyung. not just as of late, but even before then. perhaps, back when they had been trying to fight the door lord.  _no. even before that._

since the varmints incident, younghyun had slowly begun to realise what the foreign feeling that had pooled in his chest was. it had taken awhile for him to come to terms with feeling (which turned out to not be as foreign as he had initially viewed it to be), but younghyun had eventually came to terms with it. he wasn’t exactly sure when that had happened, he knew that he had accepted it when he and prince jaehyung had been doing bat-jacks that one time. ( _“i have this weird feeling in my stomach.” “maybe it’s love?”_ )

_how could he not write songs for prince jaehyung? especially now, when he’s glowing and looks absolutely stunning as he grins down at younghyun with a smile that could rival the sun (which, is setting at this very instant). the pinks and blues and purples streaked in the sky above seem to highlight how ethereal and pretty the candy prince looks. even more so, in this intimate moment shared between them_.

at this point, younghyun‘s sure he’s gone mad at how whipped he is for prince jaehyung. 

* * *

**_come along with me_ **

_prince jaehyung’s screams force younghyun to still his actions. alarmed, younghyun moves around to face him. the question on whether or not he’s okay dies on the tip of his tongue, as he watches in horror as the candy prince gets crushed by whatever monster attacking him._

_for a brief moment, nothing but static fills younghyun’s mind. immediately, the static explodes into seething rage, and everything becomes a blur to younghyun, with only the thought of killing the monster flooding his very being._

* * *

“bribri?”

prince jaehyung’s voice immediately captures instantly younghyun attention, and he finds himself shooting over to prince jaehyung’s side, encircling his arms tightly around him.

“you’re okay!” 

“what? my armor has an emergency-”

“you scared me!”

“what?” prince jaehyung asks, returning younghyun’s hug warmly.

“even back when we weren’t talking, i was so afraid that something bad would happen to you and i wouldn’t be there to protect you!” younghyun confesses, feeling himself begin to tear up. _fuck emotional vulnerability. i’ve waited long enough._ “i don’t wanna lose you again,” younghyun cries, feeling the tears stain roll down his cheeks.

prince jaehyung lets out a loud giggle,  _which younghyun thinks is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard_. the candy prince pulls younghyun back, locking his eyes with his. cupping younghyun’s face with his hands, prince jaehyung brushes away the tears leaking down his face, with the pads of his thumbs.

"you can’t get rid of my that easily!” prince jaehyung declares, staring into younghyun’s eyes with so much affection that he’s sure he might have a heart attack right then and there if he were alive.

“y-yea... i just...” younghyun stutters. however, before he can finish, they both lean in. their lips find the other’s as they grip onto each other tightly.

_no words need to be spoken. i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought of this! i'm actually really embarrassed posting this uhhhhh if this is bad i'm CANCELLED and this never exist okkkk....
> 
>  
> 
> ... ha ha ha
> 
> anyway regardless this was rly fun to write! i spent a lot of time tryna look up all the proper adventure time stuff, like i rewatched what was missing, sky witch and varmints! ugh this fic reminded me of my love for the show back when i was younger like damn ! that show took up at least 2 years of my childhood!
> 
> ALSO i have alr scanned through this mistakes but i'm not that sure!! lmaooo srryyy


End file.
